


The things we do for love

by Tinamour



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Friendship, Gen, alternate sequel of season 3, might be Leoaster and Leario in subtext or maybe just me seeing my ships everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7218064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinamour/pseuds/Tinamour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zo has always been a dutifull friend to Leo. But when Leo agrees to come back to Rome, Zo feels conflicted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The things we do for love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first prompted fic, asked by meridianrose with this prompt : "Everything was fine, until you showed up"  
> Enjoy !

Coming to Rome was a bad idea.

Zo had been sure of it from the moment Leo had mentioned jumping back into this snake pit.

Expressing his worries had ensued in a two hours argument that had nearly caused the remains of the studio to crumble down because of the strength of their shouts. Zo had eventually stormed out, tired of fighting.

He knew he would have to come back and apologize, because Leo wasn't going to do so. His friend must have been lost in his new designs already, totally indifferent of the world around him.

It wasn't fair on Leo. He had made efforts since they had been back from Otranto, trying his best to make Zo and Sophia's lives easier. Zo had his boat - or at least a small model of what the boat might look like hanging from the celling- and Sophia now helped her brother in his search of the perfect design for a library.

They had also started rebuilding the burnt studio and, thanks to the money graciously given by Laura Cereta as a reward for their help, it was coming around quite nicely. Leo wasn't happy with his plans yet, but they now had a decent roof above their heads.

That was one of the reason that made Zo wonder why Rome was suddenly so important. Vinci, Naples, even Wallachia would have seemed more logical. They were all looking for some calm after the recent events. Rome and his intrigues promised nothing but calm.

-It's only temporary ! Leo had tried to persuade him. And Riario needs my help.

Of course, the bastard was behind all that. And as long as that prick as involved, there was no change of mind for Leo. Zo sometimes admires his friend's stubbornness, but this time, his was close to madness.

Anyway, they had packed up their things, let Sophia in charge of supervising the renovation work and left Florence behind.

And now, Zo felt trapped.

The rooms allocated to them by the Count - who now seemed way more in charge of everything than before - were awfully close to his own house. And constantly guarded by four Swiss guards.

-To make sure your designs are never stolen again, had said Riario, all sugar and spices while smiling at Leo.

"To make sure we don't leave unless you want us to, had translated Zo, more and more regretting his decision to come along.

Apart from the tiny matter of freedom, it wasn't so bad. Large and high rooms, light piercing from huge windows that could be completely plugged if needed, comfortable beds. Zo had to give the bastard that : he knew how to make his prisoners at ease.

It would have been perfect if working in this place hadn't meant having Riario on their back all day long. Zo could escaped him by going shopping for Leo, but seeing him engaged in a deep conversation with his friend as soon as he got back always made his heart sink a little deeper.

Coming to Rome was definitively a bad idea, and Zo became more sure of it this morning.

Zo woke up with a curious stench tickling his nostrils. Also, his view was more blurry than usually. No use in blaming the drinks, he had had none yesterday evening. When his mind gathered up enough information to realize the blur was due to a heavy grey smoke, Zo knew something was wrong.

He ran down the stairs to find Leo putting out flames with what looked like an old rug.

-What exactly the hell is going on ? Zo shouted, searching for something that hadn't caught fire yet.

-I...discovered it isn't a good idea to fall asleep near a burning candle.

-I could have told you that a while ago ! replied Zo.

Leo burst out in laughter, quickly turned into cough.

To neither of them wonder, guards quickly invaded the place, carrying overflowing buckets of water and hurried them out. Where they fell nose to nose with a quite unhappy looking Riario.

-If you don't like my gifts, I would prefer you tell me instead of setting them on fire.

-Actually, everything was fine until you showed up, said Zo.

-This place waited for me to blow up ? How thoughtful.

-We could have managed without you and your men, assured Zo.

The bastard didn't seem to hear him, giving Leo all his attention.

-What happened ?

-You know, that thing we thought about, bettering the cure by adding...

-Wait, Zo interrupted, getting two pairs of eyes staring intensively at him, this is what this is all about ? Helping him ?

Leo slowly nodded.

-I'm out then !

-What do you...

-You heard me perfectly, the both of you ! A month ago, I said I wad done with all this shit, and I meant it. So, I'm going back to Florence or to God's knows where ! As far as possible !

He turned is back on them, and started walking down the street. He hadn't done four strides that he felt a hand clutching on his forearm.

-Zo, please.

Leo truly seemed lost. And it broke Zo's heart a little more.

-There is no way you can change my mind this time, Leo, he said, the words burning his tongue and lips as they came out. I'm sorry.


End file.
